


Sinking

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, F/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam pulls through a bad situation to rescue a trussed-up Ruby, and it's hard not to be kind of romantic about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinking

It was the end of a fight, a fucking whirlwind flurry battle that was way, way harder than they’d expected.  _Just in and out_ , Ruby told Sam the night before, flippant and confident and snuggled up against him in bed where it was easy to pretend they were normal, for a few minutes, a few hours. 

But things weren’t so easy, it turned out. She went in first to bait them, to stir everything up and by the time Sam busted into the derelict factory, Ruby was nowhere to be found. She was supposed to be waiting in the hallway, and the trail of bodies and burn marks led that way but then they went up rickety iron stairs that creaked under Sam’s weight, gave him away.

He fought alone through the guards on the upper floor, all hand to hand and then concentrated mental exorcisms since that was the whole point, the thing he was supposed to be practicing. He was distracted though; where the hell was Ruby?

Two rooms, ten demons, and a searing nosebleeding headache later, he found her strung up in an old office, suspended and intricately tied up, swinging gently over a dusty desk, small body wracked with cuts from her own knife, which he’d retrieved at the door and used to run through the ringmaster, some bitchy looking girl in head to toe leather. He didn’t realize the blood he’d wiped off on his sleeve was mixed with Ruby’s, not until the scent hit him.

Ruby was gagged too, shouting muffled at him and straining against the ropes and Sam hurried as much as he could, bone tired from exertion, physical and mental. His long fingers tugged the red cloth out of her mouth - silk, what the fuck - and she gasped for air.

“Shit, I thought twenty to one, I’ve lost him, this is it,” she panted, neck craned unnaturally to look up at him, “But look at you, taking down everyone, even that bitch with a bondage fetish.” She tensed her bound-up arms, her body swaying until Sam grabbed what he could to hold her still, sawing through the ropes with her blood-sticky knife. 

“It’s not a bad look,” Sam muttered, weak and tired but still managing a joke. He caught her awkwardly as the ropes gave way, and still only half-freed, Ruby twisted around to kiss him, surprised him with the desperation of it, with the way her hands clutched at his face, all hard and rope-burned wrists, distracting enough that even while he undid the intricate ties in the warehouse full of bodies and swirling black smoke and sulfur stink, it felt a little normal, nice enough to sink into for a little while. 


End file.
